The conventional horse-riding exercise machine is generally intended for use in strengthening or developing the hands, the feet and the hips of a person; nevertheless it is designed for use in only one purpose. In other words, the conventional horse-riding exercise machine is not designed for use in building the muscles of arms, legs, chest, etc. In addition, the conventional horse-riding exercise machine is rather bulky in size and can not be therefore stored easily.